The Love Of A Father
by GBG
Summary: Yes, it's yet another sad Little Einsteins story. Leo and Annie find out their dad died in the war in Iraq.OneShot.Takes place after 'Wishing You Were Here'see inside. Rated just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Little Einsteins, I DO own Aaralyn, Fara, Aunt Roberta, and Laken.

Note: I'd thought I'd give the parents names, Aaralyn is the name of the mother and Laken is the name of the father. I also added in another member of Leo and Annie's family, Aunt Roberta. This took place AFTER 'Wishing You Were Here' hence the 'Army in Iraq' part.

Chapter one

It was a fine Saturday morning and Leo and Annie Perrington, Quincy Baxter and June Ming were playing in Leo's bedroom when Leo and Annie's mother, Aaralyn Perrington walked in. "Hey kids, just thought I'd let you know, Fara's coming over to look after you while I'm at a meeting, you four behave okay?" Aaralyn said. "Okay!" all four replied. Aaralyn giggled. "I'll see you later." She said and walked out. An hour later, Fara arrived. "Hello?" Fara asked. The kids bolted out of Leo's bedroom and slid down the handrail. "Weeeee!" the foursome said as they slid down. They landed in front of Fara. "Hiya!" the kids said and grinned. Fara grinned back and shook her head. _Kids_ she thought sarcastically. "So how have all four of you been doing?" Fara asked. "We've been good." Leo answered. The other three nodded in agreement. Fara nodded approvingly and went to look at the task list. She noticed that the first thing on the list was Check The Mail. So Fara went outside over to the mailbox and indeed, there was mail. Fara took the mail inside and checked them out. One was a bill, the second was a postcard from Leo and Annie's Aunt Roberta and the last one was a letter from the Army in Iraq. Fara figured that this was too personal for her to read and decided to not open it up. Fara did everything else on the list and was done by the time Aaralyn got back home. After Fara left, Aaralyn checked out the mail. She found the letter from Iraq and opened it up. It read:

'Dear Perringtons,

We are very sorry to inform you that Laken Daniel Perrington has died. He was killed in action and will be greatly honored for his service here in Iraq and greatly missed by his friends and of course you, his family. He was killed by one of our soldiers who has betrayed us, unfortunately, we have not found him yet, but we will do all we can to avenge your husband.

Our prayers, compassion and hearts go out to you as you grieve Laken's death, and we wish you good days and happy spirits as you move on from this terrible loss of a loved one.

Sincerely,

The Army'

Aaralyn trembled and tears flooded from her eyes. _He's gone_ she thought. She sobbed until her eyes went dry. _How will I tell the kids_ she thought. She thought that through and decided to just go and tell them. She went over to Leo's bedroom where the kids were playing and walked in. "Leo? Annie? I need to talk to you for a minute. Quincy, June,

Chapter two

you two stay here. We'll be right back." Aaralyn said. "Okay mommy." Annie said and Aaralyn, Leo and Annie walked into the living room. "This won't be easy to tell you, but a letter from the Army in Iraq came in the mail today-" "Is Dad okay?" Leo said. "Is he coming home?" Annie said. "Kids, what did I tell you?" Aaralyn said, a bit irritated. Leo and Annie hung their heads "It's not polite to interrupt." They both said. "That's better. A letter from the Army in Iraq came in the mail today, and it said something that will be hard for you to take in at first, but you'll come to understand it better when you're older, it said…Daddy has died, he was killed in action, but is being greatly honored for his duties there." Aaralyn explained. Leo and Annie hung their heads slowly in unison, devastated by the news. "He said he'd come back." Leo said quietly. "I know dear, but that didn't happen." Aaralyn said and they hugged. The next day they had a funeral, everyone was in tears as the coffin was put into the grave. A tear rolled down Leo's cheek. "Goodbye." He said.


End file.
